


You Don't Care About Me

by crazychelseablue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando gave up his family and his career to move to Madrid and be with Sergio. Too bad Sergio is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Care About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't write happy things. This was inspired by the song You Don't Care About Me by Shakira. I think the story might be better if you've heard the song, but it doesn't really matter if you haven't. Hope you enjoy!

“Hola Sese.” Fernando said brightly as his boyfriend walked through the door, dropping his training bag in the middle of the entryway and tossing his jacket onto the couch. “How was training?”

“Fine.” Sergio headed up the stairs without so much as a glance in the other man’s direction.

“That’s good...” Fernando said into the empty air.

Fernando was in the kitchen preparing enchiladas (Sergio had a real thing for Mexican food) when Sergio walked back down the stairs ten minutes later. “Where are you going?” he asked when he saw the younger Spaniard heading for the front door.

“Out.” he grunted as he rummaged through the coat closet. “Where’s my jacket?”

“You threw it on the couch.” Fernando said, retrieving the jacket for the defender.

“Thanks.” He snatched the jacket and reached for the door handle.

“Wait!” the striker grabbed his arm. “Where are you going out to?” Brown eyes pled for him to stay.

“Shopping with Cris.” he said as he shrugged off his boyfriend’s hand and walked out the door.

“But I’m making dinner!” Fernando’s voice sounded desperate, even to his own ears. “Enchiladas! Your favorite!”

“I’m eating out with Cris!” Sergio called as he walked towards his car.

“Okay...” Fernando replied, but Sergio had already driven away.

* * *

“Like seriously what is the point of even having kids. They’re just gross and annoying. Why can’t everyone just be born as 20 year olds. Kids are just loud and sticky and mess everything up. They’re like little miniature satans running around.” Sergio was lounging on the couch shoving Fernando’s homemade cookies into his mouth and watching cartoons. His injured leg was propped up on the arm of the couch, ice pack dripping onto the tan fabric.

“Oh come on,” Fernando reasoned, carrying a cup of steaming hot coffee in from the kitchen and handing it to his boyfriend. “You can’t hate all kids.”

“Yes I can. And I do. Every single child I have ever met has been Messi spawn.”

“You do realize that you can’t always use Messi as a synonym for demon, right? No one is going to get it.”

“But demon spawn does not accurately describe the pure evil that are children. Messi spawn does.”

“What about Leo and Nora? You don’t hate them, do you?” Fernando’s voice sounded more sure than he felt. He couldn’t hate Leo and Nora could he? He wasn’t super friendly with them, but that was just because he wasn’t comfortable around kids, right? He couldn’t hate them, surely.

“Oh my god, they’re the worst!” he exclaimed, spewing cookie crumbs all over his own lap. “They never leave me alone! ‘come play dolls with me Tío Sese!’ ‘teach me football Tío Sese!’ ‘I’m hungry Tío Sese!’ ‘my stomach hurts Tío Sese’ like seriously just leave me the fuck alone you stupid, ugly, annoying little brats.”

Fernando closed his lips tightly and walked back into the kitchen without a word, and to his own dismay, he still came the next time Sergio called.

* * *

“Hey Nando! We’re thirsty!” Sergio called drunkenly from the back porch where he sat along with Cristiano, Fabio, Marcelo, Pepe, Luka, and Gareth. Iker, Xabi, and Álvaro Arbeloa had been decent enough to stop coming after what happened last time, and Fernando appreciated it. He didn’t want any more of his friends to witness what he had become.

Fernando grabbed another case of beer from the fridge and brought it out to them. Sergio didn’t even say thank you. “Oh and can you grab us some chips or something?” Sergio slapped his ass.

_Look Iker! Look at him! He’ll do anything I say! Isn’t that right Nando? You’re a good little bitch aren’t you?_

Fernando shook off the memory and went inside to find Sergio some chips.

“This is popcorn. Are you blind? Are you stupid? Why is there popcorn when I asked for chips?”

“We’re out of chips.” Fernando sighed. “And you asked for chips or something. Popcorn is something.”

“Go out and buy us some chips. We want chips.”

_Nando, you do what I fucking say. Now._

“I’m not going out to buy you chips, Sergio, and I’m especially not about to leave you and your wasted friends here alone.”

“Why not? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Well, last New Year’s Eve you smashed two of our TVs and set my old Atletico jersey and captain’s armband on fire.”

“Serves you right for liking pathetico.” Sergio and his band of drunken idiots cackled. Fernando just clenched his fists and walked back inside. When he was out of their view he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He threw himself down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, trying to fight off the memories.

_“Nando come here” Sergio patted his lap and Fernando sat obediently. Glancing awkwardly towards where Iker, Xabi, and Alvaro were sitting. “Such a good little bitch.” Sergio breathed near his ear, sliding his hand up Fernando’s inner thigh._

_“Sese.” Fernando warned._

_“Come on baby. What’s the problem?”_

_The problem is that our friends are sitting right next to us and I’m not really comfortable with us doing this in front of them. “Nothing.”_

_Sergio grabbed the hem of his boyfriends shirt and pulled it over his head roughly. Fernando’s cheeks burned bright red as the defender’s hands roamed over his freckled chest._

**NO.** Fernando’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t. He couldn’t think about that. He could not think about how he’d let Sergio talk him into giving him a blowjob right there in front of everyone. Fuck. That was thinking about it.

“Let it go...” he sung quietly. “let it go...” He chuckled thinking of how many times Nora had made him watch that movie, and for the first time in a long time, his smile was genuine.

* * *

“Fernando wait!” Sergio called as Fernando dashed up to their room and began shoving clothes into a suitcase. “C’mon don’t go!”

“I’m done, Sergio. I am done.” He turned, looking the other man straight in the eye, and when he spoke, his voice was calm. “I have given you everything Sergio. _**Everything**_. I gave up my whole life for you. I gave up my marriage, the ability to see my kids every day, my entire career, everything. I loved you with everything I had. And you know what? I still do, but I have to leave now. I can’t live like this anymore”

“But I love you, Nando.” Sergio pled.

Fernando paused, hand frozen on his toothbrush. “Do you realize,” he looked wounded and there was moisture in his eyes, “how long it’s been since you've said that to me?”

“I do, Nando. I love you so much.” Sergio said, sensing a chink in Fernando's armor and seizing his opportunity.

“No.” Fernando's expression hardened. “You don’t. If you loved me, you would’ve let me go. If you cared about me at all, you would have _spared me._ ”


End file.
